What Am I to You?
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: Shukaku loves Kyuubi so much but doesn't know how Kyuubi feels. Is Kyuubi just using him or could there be something else. YAOI DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!


This is my little one-shot of Shukaku and Kyuubi. I'm thinking of making it a story... I don't know, should I or should I not? If I get enough people who want me to continue this then I will ok. Well on to the story.

"talking"

'thinking'

-------------------------------------------

'Where is he' thought Shukaku giving a sigh, 'He should have been home by now.'

It was almost midnight and Shukaku hadn't heard from Kyuubi for hours. This was worrying Shukaku to no ends, he wouldn't be able to handle it if Kyuubi was dead or hurt. Shukaku was about to call Kyuubi's cell again, but then Kyuubi just walked through the door acting as if he hadn't been out for four hours.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick you know. I've tried calling you, why wouldn't you call back?" asked Shukaku while pacing back and forth waving his arms to show his panic.

"Stop acting like my mother, and the reason why I didn't call was because you called over twenty times" said Kyuubi.

Shukaku was about to hug Kyuubi, but Kyuubi just moved back. 'Why wont he let me touch him' thought Shukaku 'is he afraid to let me touch him?'

Kyuubi then grabbed Shukaku by the wrist and dragged him to Shukaku's room. Kyuubi then threw Shukaku on the bed and sat beside him.

"Please Kyuubi. Not tonight I'm to tired. Please don't" pleaded Shukaku.

But his pleading went unheard to the kitsune demon. Kyuubi leaned over and started a bruising kiss, Kyuubi nibbled on Shukaku's bottom lip for entrance. Shukaku had no choice so he just opened and as soon as he opened his mouth Kyuubi thrusted his tongue into his mouth.

"Hmmmm" moaned Shukaku giving into the rough treatment of the 'sex god' as people called Kyuubi.

Even tho Shukaku didn't feel like it he could never deny Kyuubi. Kyuubi always tasted the same no matter what, he tasted exotic. There were so many different kinds of spices to him, but the one he could taste the most was cinnamon, Shukaku became addicted to the taste. Kyuubi liked Shukaku's taste, he tasted of chocolate chip cookies and carmel. An interesting combination but he liked it.

Kyuubi never liked to play around he just mostly went to the fucking. That's something Shukaku would like to change, but he never can. Once they had all there clothes off Shukaku tried to touch Kyuubi, but Kyuubi just tied his hands to the top of the bars on the bed. Shukaku whimpered at not being able to touch the beautiful kitsune in front of him but did nothing to really stop it. Shukaku looked at Kyuubi, he thought Kyuubi was very beautiful, an untouchable god as one would put it.

'No one ever touches Kyuubi. Cause if someone does, they are more then likely dead' thought Shukaku squirming under Kyuubi's rough ministrations.

Shukaku then looked at Kyuubi's body. Everyone thought Kyuubi was well built because of how strong he was and how much he worked out, but Shukaku new better. Kyuubi was very slim, he had a girlish shape to him. But you tell that to his face and that's another way to die at his hands. After thinking all this Shukaku looked at what he really wanted to see... Kyuubi's arms.

'Hes been cutting himself again' thought Shukaku worriedly.

Kyuubi has been cutting himself for a long time, how long, Shukaku does not know. Kyuubi then proceeded to put three of his fingers in his mouth to moisten them so he could stretch the tanuki demon, while using his other hand to pump Shukaku's cock. Shukaku moaned and arched his back. Just when Shukaku was about to cum Kyuubi stopped and spread Shukakus legs apart and got in between them. Without no warning he thrusted all three of his fingers into Shukakus entrance.

"AAAHHHHH!!" screamed Shukaku in pain arching his back off the bed.

Of course this wasn't Shukaku's first time, oh no, but it still always hurt but not as bad as the first time. Kyuubi is defiantly not the gentlest lover. Once Kyuubi had his fingers in he started to stretch Shukaku while searching for Shukaku's sweet-spot. Kyuubi new he found it when he heard Shukaku scream his name.

After Kyuubi thought Shukaku was stretched enough he lifted Shukaku, put Shukaku's legs over his shoulders, and placed his cock at Shukaku's entrance. To say Shukaku was nervous was an understatement, he was afraid, Kyuubi is as big as you can find them. With one thrust he filled Shukaku all the way up, which in made Shukaku scream like he was dieing.

"I-itai Kyuubi that hurt" panted Shukaku from the immense pain.

Kyuubi didn't answer he just started to thrust into Shukaku with out letting him adjust to his size. All Shukaku could do was try and relax. But when Kyuubi hit his spot the pain almost went away. Kyuubi hit it over and over again. Kyuubi was close, he started to pump Shukaku's cock in time with their thrusts.

With all this Shukaku cummed screaming Kyuubi's name at the top of his lungs. With Shukaku screaming his name and Shukaku's muscles clamping down on him he came with a low husky moan and then bit where Shukaku's neck and shoulder connected to leave his mark. Kyuubi rolled off of Shukaku and stared at the ceiling.

Shukaku just looked at Kyuubi. 'The untouchable god... Hes soooo... ok there are no words to describe it' thought Shukaku mentally sighing.

When Kyuubi saw Shukaku stare at him, he became very self conscious and turned to face the wall. 'I hate it when he stares at me... It makes me feel...' thought Kyuubi trying not to think of it anymore.

Before Kyuubi went to sleep Shukaku said "I love you Kyuubi."

Kyuubi didn't answer, he never did, he moved around to get comfortable and fell asleep. 'What am I to you Kyuubi?' thought Shukaku, 'I will find out I promise and find out whats wrong with you... I promise'

That was the last thing Shukaku thought before sleep overcame him.

----------------------------------------------

Well remember what I said ok I might continue this if you think I should. I'll explain what they look like in the next chapter if you decide if I should continue... Oh! I need a beta please! Now review or you die!!!!!


End file.
